Tropeço
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: Tropeçar pode não ser tão ruim assim, não quando se cai em cima de alguém que você quer desesperadamente que te beije e ele resolve realizar seu desejo… é, decididamente, ser desastrada na frente de quem se ama tem suas vantagens…


**Desastrada**

Ok, eu tenho que admitir, eu estou muito desastrada ultimamente, e quando falo muito eu quero dizer _muito_ mesmo, eu não sei bem porque, mas de uns tempos pra cá eu ando tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, eu não era assim, ok, eu sei o que anda acontecendo, minha paixonite por um certo moreno de olhos verdes voltou, mas agora não é só uma paixonite boba, é mais forte do que eu posso suportar, toda vez que eu olho pra ele eu simplesmente me esqueço de tudo ao meu redor, e isso nos leva de volta ao inicio, exatamente por esquecer o que está acontecendo ao meu redor que eu estou caindo com uma freqüência constrangedora e o pior, na frente dele, meu amor desde sempre Harry Potter.

Ao menos tem uma coisa boa nisso tudo, sempre que eu tropeço ele está lá para me segurar, é o único momento em que eu consigo estar nos braços dele, eu sei, isso é doentio, mas o que eu posso fazer se toda a minha timidez e minha forma desastrada de ser na frente dele voltaram com força total?

Fazia muitos anos que eu não bancava a idiota na frente dele, e eu estava feliz comigo mesma por causa disso, até tinha tentado namorar dois garotos, mas não deu muito certo, eu logo perdia o interesse e ficava os comparando com o Harry, quando eles faziam alguma coisa que eu gostava eu pensava "se fosse o Harry fazendo isso" ou quando eles faziam algo que eu _não_ gostava eu pensava "se fosse o Harry ele nunca faria isso comigo", e por isso obviamente eu tive que desistir de tentar esquecer meu moreno de olhos verdes, afinal não é justo eu estar com um cara pensando em outro.

Eu estou agora andando pelos jardins com um livro enfiado na cara, eu sei, não é nada inteligente andar enquanto se está lendo, mas eu tinha que ler aquele livro, o Professor Seboso (vulgo Snape) pediu um trabalho para amanhã de trinta centímetros sobre aquele livro, e eu não estava nem na metade, então eu tinha que aproveitar e ler ele nas horas vagas, ou seja, nada de almoço.

Eu senti antes de ver, Harry tem um cheiro delicioso, parece menta com chocolate, não existe nada melhor, era sempre assim, antes mesmo de vê-lo eu sabia que ele estava por perto, eu dei uma espiada em volta com o canto dos olhos e o vi sentando sozinho com um ar pensativo, só podia deduzir que ele estava cansado de ver todo mundo olhando para ele como se ele fosse de outro mundo.

Ah! Eu não contei, pois é, o Harry caiu numa armadilha do Voldemort há alguns meses atrás, ele achou que eu tinha sido levada para a Casa dos Gritos pelo Lorde das Trevas, é claro que era mentira, eu estava no dormitório feminino dormindo, mas quando o Harry recebeu um bilhete de Voldemort dizendo que ele estava comigo na casa dos gritos e que se Harry quisesse me ver viva de novo teria que ir até lá sozinho, Harry não mediu as conseqüências e foi.

Eu ainda não sei o que passou pela cabeça do Harry para ir até lá sozinho, as pessoas que o viram enquanto ele lia o bilhete no Salão Comunal dizem que ele ficou muito pálido enquanto ele lia o que estava escrito e então ele começou a ficar vermelho de raiva e seus olhos escureceram de forma assustadora, tipo, as pessoas normalmente não têm medo do Harry, mas todo mundo engoliu em seco quando ele rugiu… sim, ele rugiu realmente, aquilo com certeza não podia ser classificado como um simples grito de raiva, _eu_ ouvi, e eu estava no dormitório feminino _dormindo, _e quase morri de susto ao ouvir aquele som, todos os meus pelos se arrepiaram e algo bem gelado escorreu pela minha espinha, quando eu desci as escadas o Harry já tinha saído correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda, todo mundo olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma alienígena ou algo assim e então me mostraram o bilhete, na hora eu entendi tudo e fui procurar o professor Dumbledore, afinal Harry com sua mania de salvador do mundo tinha ido duelar sozinho com o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, o professor Dumbledore felizmente estava saindo da sua sala, até hoje não sei por que, mas fico feliz com isso, eu não tinha idéia de qual era senha da sala dele, eu contei tudo rapidamente e ele saiu para Hogsmeade voando, sério, para um velho ele tem muita vitalidade.

Tudo que soubemos depois foi dito pelos habitantes da vila, a casa dos gritos foi totalmente destruída e Harry e Voldemort duelaram, acreditem se quiser Harry duelou de igual para igual com Voldemort, eu sempre soube que Harry era muito poderoso, mas eu não sabia que ele já tinha chegado a esse nível, quando Dumbledore chegou Voldemort se viu obrigado a fugir, já que ele percebeu que não conseguiria lutar contra Harry e Dumbledore juntos, Harry só voltou ao castelo quando Dumbledore explicou que eu estava lá sã e salva e que Voldemort tinha mentido.

Quando o Harry chegou eu não me segurei e o abracei o mais forte possível, ele pareceu surpreso, mas correspondeu ao meu abraço, depois disso eu simplesmente não consegui mais agir normalmente perto dele, ficando vermelha toda vez que nossos olhares se cruzam e principalmente quando ele fala comigo, sem falar nas coisas que eu derrubo ou quando tropeço.

Mas voltando, eu estava andando no jardim totalmente deserto, afinal era horário de almoço, quando percebi que Harry também estava por lá, resolvi fingir que não o tinha visto, enterrando mais ainda minha cara no livro, já que eu tinha corado e se ele visse meu rosto perceberia que eu o tinha visto, andei o mais rápido possível sem ver que em vez de estar indo para longe dele eu estava me aproximando dele, definitivamente enfiar minha cara no livro não foi uma boa idéia, quando eu percebi que o cheiro dele estava mais perto e não mais longe eu engoli em seco e… tropecei.

Existe cena mais clichê que essa? Sério, eu sempre achei ridícula aquela história de ser romântico o fato da pessoa fazer papel de idiota caindo em cima da pessoa de que gosta… mas eu definitivamente estava errada quanto a isso.

Quando eu tropecei e comecei a cair meu livro voou das minhas mãos, essa foi a ultima coisa racional que eu percebi, no momento seguinte eu estava perdida me afogando no mar verde que era as íris de Harry Potter, eu tinha caído em cima dele, durante o tombo era como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, eu vi meu livro saindo das minhas mãos, vi a cara assustada de Harry quando me viu indo em sua direção, e de uma hora para outra estávamos nos encarando como se nada mais existisse no mundo, seus olhos eram perfeitos, de um esmeralda vivo, de onde eu era capaz de tirar todas as verdades dele, seus olhos eram tão expressivos e intensos que devia ser proibido um mortal os ter.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando eu estava perdida em seus olhos que depois do susto expressavam algo que eu não sei o que é, estavam intensos e mais escuros, pareciam expressar desejo, um desejo forte, cru, selvagem, de um jeito que eu não pensei que um ser humano pudesse sentir.

Eu me assustei com a intensidade do olhar que meu eterno amor platônico estava me lançando, me assustei tanto que isso meio que me acordou, percebi que cada parte do meu corpo estava colada ao corpo dele, nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas de um jeito muito intimo, meus seios estavam esmagados no peitoral dele e minhas mãos estavam nos ombros dele, Harry estava totalmente deitado na grama comigo por cima dele, pude sentir meu rosto corar intensamente, eu sabia que estava da cor dos meus cabelos agora, mas não conseguia me afastar e muito menos desviar os olhos, o olhar de Harry era hipnótico eu conclui, essa era a única explicação para o fato de que eu não conseguia sair daquela posição comprometedora.

Harry vem tentando se aproximar de mim nos últimos tempos, acho que foi por isso que não pude continuar fingindo que o tinha esquecido, ele sempre vinha com um sorriso caloroso e algo estranho no olhar que eu não conseguia identificar, ele sempre me olhava, _o tempo todo_, e eu sempre fazia alguma besteira, e o pior é que ele ria, isso mesmo ele _ria_ de mim, claro que antes ele impedia que eu caísse ou me machucasse com alguma coisa, uma vez no café da manhã Harry apareceu do nada e me deu um beijo na bochecha, cara! Ele nunca fez isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com a Mione, então porque fazer isso comigo? O resultado? Eu quase cortei minha mão fora com a faca de cortar pão, bem… eu _teria_ cortado se o Harry não tivesse tirado a faca da minha mão bem a tempo, ele sorriu culpado para mim e sentou na mesa ao meu lado sem falar nada, depois disso eu achei difícil comer alguma coisa.

Mas voltando, estava eu sentindo calafrios por todo meu corpo, meus pelos estavam arrepiados e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, eu estava corada como um pimentão e não conseguia me mover, com um esforço sobre humano eu desviei o olhar, o que foi a maior burrada que eu já fiz em toda minha vida, por quê?

Bem, eu já falei que eu amo os olhos dele não é? Mas tem uma coisinha… – que eu nunca (_nunca mesmo)_ confessei para ninguém, nem mesmo para a Mione que é minha melhor amiga e para quem eu conto quase tudo – uma coisa no Harry que eu simplesmente não _resisto_, não que eu resista ao resto, mas eu simplesmente não posso olhar para essa coisa, se não eu não respondo pelos meus atos, uma vez enquanto ele estava na enfermaria eu olhei para essa coisa e não resisti e o beijei, graças a todos os magos ou talvez mais corretamente graças aos remédios que ele tinha tomado ele continuou a dormir, foi meu primeiro beijo… essa coisa que me faz perder a cabeça é a _boca_ do Harry, sério, eu não sabia que eu tinha fetiche por bocas e eu acho que eu não tenho, já que a primeira coisa que eu olho num homem são os olhos, mas no Harry…

Bem, na hora que eu consegui com muito esforço desviar dos olhos hipnotizantes do Harry, meus olhos caíram sobre a boca dele, nem grossa nem fina, do tipo que eu acho a cara de um homem, não gosto da maioria das bocas masculinas, elas normalmente são muito desproporcionais, ou são finas demais que nem dá para ver os lábios ou são grossas demais a ponto de parecerem bocas de mulheres, a do Harry era completamente proporcional, fina demais para parecer de mulher, mas grossa demais para parecer que ele não tinha lábios.

Eu mordi meu lábio tentando me segurar, eu já disse que fico descontrolada quando vejo a boca do Harry? Pois é, eu não resisti, _eu o beijei_, estão entendendo? Eu BEIJEI Harry Potter na BOCA e ele estava ACORDADO, eu esperei que ele me afastasse imediatamente, que me empurrasse e me olhasse como se eu estivesse louca e limpasse a boca soltando uma frase como "Você é uma irmã para mim", mas ele não fez isso, ele retribuiu, ele r-e-t-r-i-b-u-i-u, apaixonadamente tenho que acrescentar.

Senti pela segunda vez em minha vida o gosto de menta com chocolate que Harry exalava, devo dizer que na boca esse gosto era mais concentrado, ele me agarrou na cintura me puxando mais para cima dele, nossos corpos, se é que se podia, ficaram mais colados e senti a boca de Harry pressionar com força a minha, eu sentia como se todo o mundo estivesse explodindo, _eu_ estava explodindo, arrepios passavam pelo meu corpo a todo o momento e os calafrios gelavam minha espinha como se um enorme cubo de gelo tivesse sido colocado ali, a boca de Harry estava furiosamente colada a minha, eu no começo não sabia o que pensar desse beijo, é claro que estava gostando, eu não sou tão doida a ponto de não gostar, mas é que… como posso explicar? Harry sempre era cuidadoso com tudo, cada pequena tarefa era feita com perfeição e delicadeza, então era meio estranho Harry estar tão feroz, mas ai eu pensei que não era todo homem que beijava uma mulher com tanta fome, como se ela (eu) fosse a sua refeição depois de meses sem comida, tá bom, foi uma péssima comparação, mas deu para entender o que quis dizer.

Senti a mão direita de Harry sair da minha cintura e ir acariciando minhas costas até que sua mão estivesse na minha nuca, ele fez uma leve pressão no meu cabelo puxando-o devagar, não doeu, mas fez minha boca abrir de surpresa, o que foi a deixa para a língua de Harry entrar na minha boca explorando cada parte que existia nela, eu ofeguei, a mão de Harry na minha nuca subiu mais um pouco pressionando minha cabeça para baixo enquanto os dedos dele passavam pelos meus cabelos, a mão que estava na minha cintura apertou mais, eu estava literalmente sendo prensada a ele, e o melhor _ele_ estava _me_ prensando contra ele.

Decidi que já que estava no paraíso era melhor aproveitar, minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos dele, despenteando-os mais ainda, fiquei levemente curiosa por não sentir os óculos dele, mas não o suficiente para acabar com aquela loucura maravilhosa, a mão de Harry que ainda estava na minha cintura começou a acariciar minhas costas, eu fiquei totalmente sem ar, não que tivesse antes, mas eu fiquei _totalmente_ sem ar, mas eu sinceramente não me importava de morrer por asfixia, eu juro que morreria sendo a mulher mais feliz da face da terra neste exato minuto.

Mas infelizmente o que é bom dura pouco, parecia que Harry também tinha ficado sem ar e afastou sua cabeça de mim, mas suas mãos não me deixaram e sua boca estava a centímetros da minha, ele estava de olhos fechados e ofegava assim como eu, sua boca estava vermelha e meio inchada, tudo bem, me chamem de pervertida, mas se eu já não resistia a boca dele quando ela estava normal, imagine agora que ela estava vermelha e inchada? Ainda mais que estava assim por minha causa, porque _eu_ estava o beijando.

Sem esperar que minha respiração voltasse ao normal ou que a razão voltasse a Harry eu o beijei de novo, ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas novamente retribuiu, ele fez com que eu rolasse de cima dele, o corpo dele vindo junto com o meu, agora era eu que estava por baixo, ok, eu estou hiperventilando agora, ele se pressionou mais a mim, eu estava prensada entre o chão e o corpo másculo e musculoso do garoto que eu amei desde sempre, eu podia ficar mais feliz que isso?

Harry afastou um pouco o rosto novamente quando nossos pulmões já ardiam por ar, bem, pelo menos o _meu_ estava. Dessa vez os olhos de Harry se abriram e me encararam, eu senti que estava corando mais uma vez, ele sorriu um pouco seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco mais escuros que o normal, como se o desejo que o tomou ainda não o tivesse deixado por completo, o sorriso dele me encheu de felicidade, será que ele não estava arrependido de me beijar?

A mão direita de Harry que estava entrelaçada no meu cabelo saiu de lá para acariciar meu rosto, seus dedos passaram desde minha testa até minha boca, senti os dedos dele contornarem minha boca suavemente, os olhos dele estavam acompanhando sua mão, eu o fitava fixamente. Ele me olhou de repente me encarando intensamente, o sorriso não tinha saído do rosto dele, nem o rubor do meu, afinal ele ainda estava em cima de mim, e nossa posição não podia ser mais comprometedora, minhas pernas estavam ligeiramente abertas e ele estava no meio delas, sem falar que o tronco dele não se afastou um milímetro do meu, eu corei mais fortemente ainda, e eu que pensei que isso era impossível.

- Você fica linda desse jeito. – ele falou ainda sorrindo, eu o olhei curiosa, o que ele estava achando bonito em mim? Se ele respondesse, eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar assim eternamente. – Com o rosto corado, os lábios inchados pelos _meus_ beijos, o cabelo desarrumado por _mim_.

Era minha impressão ou havia um tom possessivo na voz dele? Parecia que ele estava comunicando que eu era só dele, me desafiando a contradizê-lo, que ele esperasse deitado, porque até sentando ele se cansaria de esperar eu contradizer que não era dele, não enquanto ele parecia querer tanto que eu fosse dele.

Sorri envergonhada e tirando coragem não sei de onde eu passei minha mão direita pelo rosto dele, ele fechou os olhos por um instante parecendo gostar da caricia, ele abriu os olhos de repente, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante e falou:

- Você é minha namorada agora. – não era uma pergunta, era quase uma ordem, ele novamente parecia me desafiar a contradizê-lo, "vai sonhando Harry, vai sonhando", eu pensei.

Apenas sorri e concordei com a cabeça, ele se levantou me levando junto, impedindo que nossos corpos deixassem de se tocar, como ele conseguiu se levantar e me levar junto sem cair de novo é um mistério para mim, e eu tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer (e sentir) do que resolver esse pequeno feito, percebi que os óculos dele estavam em sua mão direita, devem ter caído quando eu caí em cima dele e ele pegou no chão enquanto nos levantava.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas porque você não está almoçando? – ele me perguntou ainda acariciando meu rosto com sua mão.

Sério, ele queria mesmo que eu me concentrasse em alguma coisa além dele colado em mim? Com uma mão na minha cintura e a outra no meu rosto? Eu tentei me lembrar porque não tinha ido almoçar, piscando confusa por uns momentos, ele pareceu não se dar conta de que eu não respondi imediatamente sua pergunta, estava concentrado em acariciar meu rosto, quando me lembrei do porque, me assustei olhando ao redor e vendo meu livro perto dali, me soltei do Harry e peguei o livro.

Me arrependi imediatamente, é óbvio, tentando remediar minha burrice eu voltei para os braços dele quase correndo, minhas mãos segurando o livro, ele estava sorrindo enquanto me segurava pela cintura, me colando novamente a ele.

- Eu tenho que ler esse livro hoje, para ver se consigo fazer o trabalho para entregar amanhã, eu me atrasei por causa dos treinos de quadribol. – eu respondi sorrindo, ele pareceu meio culpado e na verdade ele era, como capitão era ele que tinha marcado treino todos os dias da semana, sendo que ainda faltava um mês para a primeira partida.

- Eu já li o livro, faço o trabalho para você, se quiser pego até o da Hermione para você dar uma olhada, o seboso passou o mesmo trabalho para a gente ano passado. – falou Harry me apertando forte contra ele.

- Sério? – perguntei feliz, enlaçando o pescoço dele e o beijando novamente, ele me beijou com o mesmo fogo de antes, quando nos separamos novamente estávamos sem ar.

- Tenho que fazer coisas por você mais vezes. – falou ele abrindo um sorriso enorme.

Eu ri feliz, nada podia estragar meu dia hoje, foi ai que eu ouvi risinhos vindos de trás de mim e Harry levantar a sobrancelha esquerda, ele sempre fazia isso quando alguém fazia alguma coisa que ele não gostava, eu olhei para trás e vi várias meninas se afastando, mas eu não precisei pensar muito para saber que elas tinham me visto abraçada com Harry ou sendo beijada apaixonadamente, no mais tardar a tarde todo o castelo saberia do meu namoro com Harry, ah, isso soou tão bem, namoro com o Harry, namoro com o Harry, _meu _namoro com o Harry.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou quando me viu suspirar e fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor as palavras.

- Estava pensando que nada pode me fazer ficar menos que feliz hoje. – falei sorrindo, mas Harry enrijeceu e olhou por cima dos meus ombros, será que não podiam nos deixar em paz?

Apesar do que eu acabei de falar eu estava irritada, afinal aquele era o meu momento, depois de anos esperando por aquele momento acho que tinha o direito de curti-lo por tempo indeterminado não é? Olhei para trás novamente sem sair dos braços de Harry, quem estava vindo até nós agora era meu irmão, Rony parecia furioso, ótimo só ele mesmo para acabar com meu dia perfeito com Harry, no encalço de Rony vinha Hermione, ela parecia tão furiosa quanto ele, mas ao contrário do meu irmão Hermione não estava irritada comigo e com o Harry, na verdade eu teria pena do Rony se eu não estivesse tão irritada com ele, Hermione provavelmente vai comê-lo vivo mais tarde, eu sorri com isso, era uma boa imagem, quando se irritarem com alguém, tentem pensar que esse alguém vai ser morto de alguma forma bem violenta, acreditem dá certo, você se acalma na hora.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com minha irmã Potter? – perguntou Rony gritando, eu provavelmente vou ficar dias ouvindo um zumbido no meu ouvido depois disso.

Harry fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas eu o impedi segurando seu braço na minha cintura, ele também estava se afastando um pouco, eu não deixei, eu respirei profundamente, tinha que me acalmar, para conseguir humilhar meu irmãozinho como se deve, ou seja, reduzi-lo a menos que um verme insignificante eu tinha que me manter calma, Hermione arregalou os olhos, ela já me havia visto desse jeito uma vez, Draco Malfoy nunca mais conseguiu se quer andar no mesmo corredor que eu sem começarem a rir da cara dele.

- Ele estava se amassando comigo. – eu falei calmamente, abrindo um enorme sorriso para Rony que me olhava incrédulo e furioso. – E devo dizer que ele é muito bom nisso.

- Mas o que…? – começou Rony, mas uma das minhas táticas para deixar a pessoa abaixo do fundo do poço é não deixa-la falar.

- Meu querido irmãozinho. – interrompi Rony que ficou assustado com meu jeito meigo de falar. – Não é porque _você_ não tem coragem de agarrar a Mione que o Harry também precisa ser covarde.

Eu dei um olhar de desculpas para Hermione que estava vermelha, mas parecia esperançosa, talvez com meu empurrão nem um pouco discreto o Rony tomava jeito.

- E antes que fale mais alguma besteira. – eu falei vendo que Rony se preparava para falar algo, o rosto dele estava muito vermelho, mais um pouco e ele tem um infarto, isso seria divertido. – Lembre-se, _eu_ sei me cuidar muito bem, se não quisesse que o Harry me beijasse ele não teria nem chegado perto, _eu_ que tenho que decidir quem eu quero que me beije, a vida é _minha_ e não ouse se meter nela, ou terá sérios problemas de saúde, por um bom tempo.

Meu tom de voz era leve, mas Rony engoliu em seco, ele sabia que quando eu usava esse tom eu estava falando a verdade, e realmente Rony passaria dias na enfermaria caso ele ousasse interferir no meu namoro com o Harry, mas eu sabia o quanto meu namorado (sempre adorei essa palavra, principalmente agora que está relacionada ao Harry) gostava do meu irmão idiota, então eu amenizei as coisas.

- E pense bem maninho, antes de brigar com o Harry. Querendo ou não eu _vou_ namorar e um dia me casar, já que não pretendo ser uma segunda tia Muriel, então pense, você quer que eu namore e quem sabe um dia me case com o HHHHarry ou prefere que seja com qualquer outro?

Sem esperar por uma resposta eu puxei Harry pela mão e nos afastamos um pouco, eu não tinha coragem de ver a expressão de Harry naquele momento, então para adiar mais um pouco eu parei e me virei para Rony que ainda me encarava incrédulo.

- E porque em vez de você ficar vigiando meu _namoro_… - eu definitivamente amo essa palavra. – Você não se vira, agarra a Hermione e começa _você_ a namorar?

Ok, isso nem eu mesma esperava, acreditem se quiser, Rony seguiu o meu conselho, ele realmente se virou e agarrou a Mione, eu e Harry não conseguimos sair do lugar, ficamos ali parados olhando o beijo que no inicio tinha sido selvagem (não tanto quanto o meu e o do Harry, mas mesmo assim foi forte) e agora era muito carinhoso, por mais que eu desejasse do fundo do meu coração que aqueles dois ficassem juntos eu nunca imaginei que algo assim ia acontecer, quando se afastaram ambos estavam sem fôlego e Hermione o olhou assustada, Rony se virou para mim com um sorriso vitorioso e falou:

- É você tinha razão maninha, é bem melhor _eu _namorar do que ficar te vigiando, obrigado pelo conselho. – eu tinha entrado em alguma realidade alternativa? Devia ser isso, afinal não só o Harry finalmente percebeu que eu sou uma garota e não sua irmãzinha, como me beijou, e ainda o Rony agarrou a Hermione, o mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, ou talvez eu tenha sido atingida por algum feitiço alucinógeno.

Hermione ainda estava olhando assustada para Rony, que se virou para ela e acho que sorriu, pois Hermione sorriu também e juntos saíram dali de mãos dadas, mas antes de ir embora Rony novamente se virou para nós dois e com um sorriso cínico falou.

- Mas cuidado com a mão boba Harry, não se esqueça que eu não sou o único irmão da Gininha.

Já falei que odeio quando me chamam de alguma coisa que não seja Gina? Pois é eu odeio, furiosa eu me virei para o Harry e o puxei pelo colarinho, minha boca se amassou furiosamente na dele, levantei minha perna direita e puxei o quadril dele em minha direção, pelo canto dos olhos vi Rony ficar verde e sair dali ainda segurando a mão de Hermione que ainda parecia estar tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, coitada, acho que é a primeira vez na vida que ela não consegue entender algo rapidamente, isso deve ser bem confuso para ela.

- Já cansou de irritar seu irmão? Agora podemos nos divertir de verdade? – Harry perguntou, sem perceber eu tinha parado de beijá-lo, ele parecia estar se segurando para não gargalhar.

- Sou toda sua. – afirmei maliciosa, espero que ele tenha entendido o recado.

Harry sorriu e me levou para uma árvore perto do lago, em uma das margens pouco visitada pelos alunos, a não ser pelos casais, mas para minha surpresa Harry puxou a varinha e olhou para os lados verificando se não tinha ninguém observando, ele bateu a varinha na árvore e o tronco virou uma porta, sério, apareceu uma maçaneta na árvore!

Harry girou a maçaneta e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse, ele entrou atrás de mim, estávamos numa sala circular, com uma lareira, com fogo mágico é claro, afinal estávamos dentro de uma árvore, o chão era coberto por um carpete muito fofo, eu tirei os sapatos e pisei nele, parecia uma almofada, em vez de cadeiras havia enormes pufes em que poderíamos ficar abraçados e mesmo assim confortáveis, tinha uma mesinha pequena encostada numa das paredes circulares e na mesinha havia sucos e vários petiscos, tinha até algumas cervejas amanteigadas, eu olhei para ele que tinha fechado a porta que desapareceu instantaneamente, mas eu não me importei, se eu ficasse presa em algum lugar, que fosse um lugar em que Harry também estaria, e o melhor um que ele quisesse ficar me beijando, eu sorri para ele radiante.

- Esse lugar foi feito pelo professor Dumbledore e eu. – eu fiquei imediatamente curiosa, Harry me levou até um dos pufes e eu e ele nos sentamos abraçados, exatamente como eu tinha imaginado ficar com ele. – Eu venho treinando sem descanso nesse ultimo ano, Dumbledore já me ensinou coisas incríveis, mas eu precisava de um lugar em que pudesse treinar tudo que ele me ensinava, não era seguro eu ficar indo a Sala Precisa o tempo todo, já basta o fato de eu e o professor irmos lá todos os finais de semana.

- E ninguém vem aqui além de você? – perguntei, Dumbledore podia vir aqui para ver os progressos de Harry ou então alguém da Ordem.

- Não, ninguém além de mim… e você. – respondeu Harry sorrindo, eu adoro quando ele sorri, principalmente se for pra mim, ele ficou sério e eu enrijeci, ele me olhava fixamente e eu senti que o que ele diria era para ser levado muito a sério. – Como minha namorada você vai correr sério perigo, Voldemort e seus seguidores não vão medir esforços para que você seja capturada, eu já gosto de você há algum tempo, desde o começo do ano para ser mais exato, mas tinha medo de me aproximar por causa de Voldemort, mas ele conseguiu entrar na minha mente, eu ainda não tinha aprendido direito oclumência, agora eu já aprendi, Voldemort descobriu o quanto eu estava obcecado por você e armou aquela armadilha fingindo ter te capturado, por isso eu estou me aproximando agora de você, por isso eu estava tentando ser seu amigo, para que eu pudesse te proteger, mas você sempre me afastava e sempre caia ou derrubava alguma coisa comigo por perto, que eu fiquei com medo de você mesma se machucar e não tentei nada, pelo menos não até hoje.

- Eu sei o perigo que eu corro estando ao seu lado Harry. – eu falei seriamente acariciando seu rosto levemente e o olhando fixamente nos olhos, tentando fazê-lo ver a verdade nos meus olhos. – Eu vi Rony e Hermione sendo machucados e enfrentando mil e um perigos desde que se tornaram seus amigos, eu sei perfeitamente que sendo sua namorada será pior ainda para mim, mas eu _quero_ estar ao seu lado, eu te amo, tanto que eu mal consigo me controlar, não conseguiria ficar longe de você, então, por favor, não me afaste de você.

- Nunca. – falou Harry pela primeira vez tomando a iniciativa me beijando apaixonadamente, eu correspondi com desespero, àquela conversa me fez perceber que poderia perder Harry a qualquer momento, ele também me beijava com desespero, ele se afastou ofegando, seus braços ainda em minha cintura, espero que ele nunca os tire dali. – Mas você precisa aprender a se defender, agora que Voldemort já sabe sobre você, não adianta eu me manter afastado para te proteger, e eu não sei do que seria capaz de fazer caso ele fizesse algo com você.

Eu concordei, desde aquele dia eu e Harry treinávamos todos os dias na sala da árvore (eu não consegui pensar em um nome melhor para aquele lugar tão especial), eu fiquei surpresa com o que eu descobri que era capaz de fazer, ao contrário de Harry que tinha grande facilidade em feitiços de ataque, eu me dava melhor com feitiços de defesa, até aprendia mais rápido que Harry alguns feitiços que o professor Dumbledore passava para ele aprender, no entanto, com os de ataque eu não era lá essas coisas, mas Harry sempre tinha muita paciência e me ensinava todos, dizendo que as vezes a melhor defesa era o ataque, sempre quando terminávamos de treinar nós ficávamos namorando, era perfeito, a comida que havia na sala era vinda diretamente da cozinha, Harry me disse que Dobby era quem cuidava pessoalmente da comida que vinha parar ali.

Durante todo meu quinto ano eu passei assim, estudando com Harry me ajudando sempre que podia, treinando ao lado do Harry e principalmente namorando com ele, foi só no final do meu sexto ano que Harry e Voldemort finalmente se enfrentaram pela ultima vez, ao longo desse tempo tivemos muitas perdas, Percy foi à única perda da família Weasley, mas mesmo assim foi muito doloroso, Percy tinha mudado muito depois que admitiu que estava errado ao brigar com nossa família.

As criaturas mágicas se envolveram na guerra também, até os elfos domésticos lutaram na batalha que aconteceu em Hogwarts, Dobby foi outra de nossas perdas, Monstro também não resistiu, ele estava até mais conformado de ser o elfo do Harry e sua perda também foi sentida, Moody também morreu, vários outros membros da Ordem e do Ministério (inclusive o ministro da magia) também deram suas vidas naquele dia.

Harry desenvolveu um escudo super poderoso que faria com que o Avada Kedavra fosse rebatido de volta a quem o executasse, mas antes de usá-lo ele e Voldemort usaram muitos outros feitiços, foi um duelo impressionante e assustador, eu tinha que me obrigar a prestar atenção nos meus próprios duelos, pois por mim eu ia ajudar Harry, mas sabia que aquela batalha era só dele, foi com o coração em pedaços que eu vi Harry todo machucado utilizando o escudo perfeito que ele desenvolvera, esse escudo pedia muito do bruxo que o usasse e Harry já estava muito machucado, Voldemort usou o Avada Kedavra contra mim que estava por perto para tirar a concentração de Harry, para surpresa do Lorde, Harry conseguiu se meter na frente e utilizar o feitiço, Voldemort tombou morto pelo próprio feitiço, irônico e seria muito engraçado se Harry não tivesse tombado junto.

Ele permaneceu em coma por três longos e dramáticos meses, eu me forçava a me alimentar e a tentar continuar vivendo por causa da minha família que já estava sofrendo por causa da morte de Percy, não precisavam sofrer por eu estar sofrendo.

Quando Harry acordou a primeira coisa que fez foi me beijar apaixonadamente na frente de toda minha família que estava nos visitando, eu não saia do lado dele, então aluguei um apartamento e cuidava dele por lá, minha mãe protestou muito sobre isso, mas eu queria cuidar de Harry, e eu não queria que ele ficasse no hospital, onde todos os dias repórteres irrompiam pelo quarto tentando me entrevistar e tirar fotos do Harry, e A'Toca era um lugar muito óbvio, meu apartamento era provavelmente o local com maior numero de feitiços defensivos que existia, ninguém entrava lá a não ser que eu quisesse.

Menos de uma semana depois de acordar e recuperar totalmente os movimentos (seus músculos não chegaram a atrofiar, mas estavam um pouco adormecidos) Harry me pediu em casamento, eu aceitei imediatamente, hoje faz três anos que nós nos casamos e eu descobri que estava grávida, a reação de Harry a noticia não podia ter sido mais clichê, ele me beijou como se fosse a ultima vez e levantou a minha blusa beijando minha barriga e falou com o bebê que ainda não podia entendê-lo.

A cena poderia ter sido clichê, mas foi emocionante, agora eu entendia porque todo mundo apesar de dizer não gostar de clichês, amavam quando eles aconteciam consigo, clichês quando nos envolvem e a pessoa que amamos param de ser clichês e se tornam momentos originais e perfeitos, meus momentos com o Harry eram sempre assim, lindos e para mim perfeitos, eu e Harry sempre dormimos abraçados e hoje não foi diferente, meu ultimo pensamento consciente foi uma constatação: "eu adoro clichês".

**

* * *

**

N/A: _minha primeira e única fic de humor, kkkkkkkkkk, espero que gostem... _


End file.
